Trumpets Blaring
by Angelic-Demon96
Summary: Jace has never met a girl like this before. She is extraordinary, quirky, and wonderfully human. Vicky is terrified of the sudden turn her life has taken as she steps into a world that is strange, beautiful, and terrifying. Jace X OC, and slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except my OC Vicky ( She is based off my best buddy :) So I don't actually own her either.) Cassandra Claire owns most of these characters, I'll let you know if that changes.

Vicky arranged two chairs into a couch in the band room. Tilting one back against the wall, she sighed as she lifted her heavy backpack, filled with books the size of a small child. She grabbed her unruly hair and tied it back with a purple rubber band. She settled back and set her ipod to shuffle through her various alternative rock songs. Plugging in her earbuds, she focused on getting as much done as she could before band practice.

Against her will, Vicky's mind wandered as she stared at her brightly colored converse, and began to pick at the frayed edges of her laces. She sighed and closed her AP level textbook. There was no way she could focus today.

Suddenly, she sat up strait. Muscles tight, nerves buzzing. Vicky removed her headphones to listen for a sign of whatever put her on edge. This had been happening constantly today, a feeling like she's being watched. She stood slowly, turning, taking in what she saw. Then she heard it. A faint rumble. She turned her music completely off, ignoring the notifications from Tiny Towers. Grabbing her backpack, she burst through the double doors of the band room and into the hallway, ignoring the looks from the people sprawled on the floor.

Inwardly, she sighed. _I was hoping to get some work done_. No such luck. Huffing up the stairs, she followed the rumble as it grew louder, she turned right and headed towards the gym area. She leaned over the railing to catch her breath on the indoor track that circled above the stands. As her breathing calmed, she realized what she was seeing. Three dark figures were surrounding Alex, a guy from her class. They had dangerous looks on their faces (despite Alex being as tall as a giraffe.)

One of the darkly dressed figures lunged, a silver blade flashing. Anyone else who randomly sees someone get stabbed might scream, not Vicky. She released a noise so ferocious, banshees plugged their ears. Her vocal chords evidently couldn't handle the strain she put on them, so they chose that moment to crack like the voice of a prepubescent boy's.

However, this provided Alex a chance to dodge the blade as three hooded heads looked up to meet her eyes. She briefly wondered at the gorgeous golden eyes that met hers before her focus shifted back to Alex. He suddenly shivered like cat who just got dumped in a pile of half-melted ice. Then he did what can be only be defined as _folded_. His inside became his out and his outside became his in. He became this huge black monster and roared at the three danger-zone dudes.

Surprisingly, they acted like they totally did this every day. They simultaneously proceed to stab not-Alex until he bled black and then disappeared. _Okay Vicky, you're cool, just remain CALM!_

LOL nope. Vicky ran out of that place like the devil was at her heels. AS she was setting a new track record, she ran strait into a hunk of delicious manflesh.

"OOF" said the most gorgeous guy Vicky had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed like a motorcyclist, in black leather with silver studs. She could spot black marking peaking out from under his black shirt. As her eyes drifted up, she couldn't help but notice how flattering the leather was on him, emphasizing his shoulders and muscled forearms. As her eyes met a golden pair, a deep, slightly British voice cheerfully greeted her with a pleasant "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys! I'm here with the real Vicky and we are working on the next chapter together (so fun btw!) Thanks to my buddies for the feedback :) So new OC, just so you know, and I'm still unsure of the rating. Wish me luck! RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! :3**

"So then what did you do?" She asked leaning forward on the cushioned seat.

"I ran as if the devil were on my heels! The guy just made Alex turn into a weird monster thing! What'd you expect me to do?" Vicky replied.

"But you said he was hot, right? Did you at least say something decently clever?"

Vicky leaned back in her seat with a smug/guilty smile. "Nope." she replied vehemently.

"Viiiickkkyyyy!" the girl replied with a whine. She dressed in a private school uniform with a plaited skirt and polo shirt. She was allowed to wear what shoes and socks she wanted, so she sported purple striped, knee-high socks and black combat boots. Her dusty blonde hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail, which made Vicky's hair look all the more fabulous.

"Trust me, Di, you'd have run too." Vicky retorted, taking a sip from her latte.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd let someone so dark and _mysterious _through your fingers."

"Whateves."

"so wanna hang out then?"

"yeh sure. Whatchu wanna do?" Vicky asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I dunno, whatchu wanna do?"

"I dunno, I picked last time, so it's your turn."

"But I always pick." Di retorted.

"well, pick again."

"Fine." Di huffed. "Let's go to B&N, I just got paid for baby sitting."

"Sweet. Let's go."

Each girl got into their car, blaring the most obnoxious music they could think of. Dianna sang Justin Beiber's "Baby" at the top of her lungs while Vicky danced to the tune of "Call me maybe."

By some miracle, no one died in on the way. Di put on her best goofy face to take Vicky's mind off her traumatic experience while they sat on the sofas giggling. Eventually, Vicky had the idea to do some research on what happened, so she and Di headed to the supernatural section.

There wasn't much that was helpful, most of it was either too depressing or completely outrageous (or both). They gave up and plopped down in the isle between bookshelves; Vicky's legs splay out in a boyish fashion while Di neatly folded her's beneath her skirt. They both yawned as the caffeine began to wear off. Suddenly, a pair of black combat boots appeared in their peripheral vision.

Both girls jumped and looked up to see who they belonged to.

"Dang" Di breathed, ogling respectfully.

"I thought I might find you here." The golden boy dressed in black said quietly to Vicky.

Vicky stood and faced the creep with her arms crossed. Di stood silently and spread her feet, ready to run or fight if needed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, freak!" Vicky startled herself by the ferocity of her voice and blinked. "I mean... you...I'm..." Her face turned bright red and she looked on the verge of tears.

Di stepped in front of her protectively. "What do you want, Goldie-Locks?"

The biker-boy spread his hands innocently. "I just want to talk."

She gestured to the ground and said "Then talk."

He sat obediently and the girls followed suit.

"Well, to start off, my names Jace." He paused for them to introduced themselves. They sighed and surrendered their names. He continued "I'm sorry you had to see that at the school. Well, to be honest, you shouldn't have seen it or me 'cuz your a mundane and I'm...Wait I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start over. You're in danger." He looked into Vicky's chocolate eyes. "I need to protect you. That kid, Alex was it? was a demon. Others have been infiltrating the school. We (the Clave) don't know what they are after until I met you. You can see us. There must be something about you the demons want. You have to come with me."

"Jerk, she ain't goin' no where!" Di's southern accent has a tendency to appear when she's angry. "Vick's got questions, right girlie?" Vicky nodded and bit her lip.

"Then shoot."

She wiggled her feet and thought for a moment. "Why was Alex a demon?"

"To be honest, I don't know. He may have always been a demon, or maybe he was possessed. There's really no way of knowing. Did you know him?"

Vicky nodded, "He was kinda a jerk to me, and a bit of a weirdo. And when a band-geek says someone's a weirdo, that's saying something. Next question: What's a mundane?"

"To put it simply? A human."

"Oh uh okay. What's the Clay?"

"Clave. With a 'V.' Basically, we fight evil monsters and crap."

Vicky nodded as if she had expected this. "Okay, moving on. Why do you have to protect me?"

Jace looked uncomfortable. "I drew the short straw..." Seeing Vicky's hurt expression, Di grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "it's not that I didn't want to, the others were going to Europe, and the protector has to stay here." He added hastily, seeing their exchange.

Vicky pulled back her shoulders and stared him down with a determined expression. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's my girl," Di whispered.

"I want you to do exactly what you've done. Going to school, doing your band thingy or whatever, and just let me tag along until we know what to do."

"Tag along? What do you mean?"

Jace grinned ferociously. "Starting tomorrow, I'm transferring to your school."

Di gave a little "Whoop" of excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, I've been mega stressed with classes and such. Anyhoo, this chapter is where it's really going to get AU, so don't panic. I'm going to try to keep it T rated for my younger readers (you know who you are.) Oh yeah! Today is the real Vicky's Birthday! So if y'all don't mind commenting with birthday wishes, that'd be great! So next chapter I might have a birthday part of something. If you have any ideas about what Di should get Vicky, please post it bellow. R&R! :3**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Di inquired for like the twentieth time.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Despite what you think, people will notice someone who doesn't go here. I'll be fine! Jace seems to be a pretty cool guy, and if worse comes to worse, I'll call you. I promise."

"You better!" Snapped Di, jamming a finger in her face. She reached into her pocket and pressed a small pocket knife into Vicky's hand. "Just in case." She muttered before turning to leave. Vicky grabbed her around the middle in a big, Vicky-style bear hug. Di squeezed her back before walking to the car.

"I hope she's really okay." She muttered as she slid her key in and drove off, waving at her best friend before driving off. She sent up a silent prayer for her safety.

Vicky took a deep breath and lifted her heavy backpack on her shoulder. _I can do this._ She entered the lobby through the two huge glass doors and began looking around for Jace. It was still pretty early, so she didn't see him. She headed off to the library to steal her favorite seat back from some freshmen.

She gave the boys her look-of-death, and they scurried off the leather couch. She placed her backpack down and settled for a long wait. It was a whole hour before school started officially. She pulled out her calculus book and decided to finish what she wasn't able to before. The book was terrible. It had been covered in past owner doodles and several quality samples of "Derek is gay" and so forth. She had no idea who Derek was. She squinted past the sacrilege to read the problems and began to work.

She had probably been at it about ten minutes when she felt the couch move as someone sat next to her. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She moved her backpack out of his way.

"Thanks." Jace said softy. Vicky's heart skipped.

"Whatcha working on?" He inquired.

She shrugged and pointed to the cover, not trusting herself to speak.

"Dang, AP Calculus. That sounds tough."

She blushed and shrugged like it was no big deal. "I like challenging myself, plus I want to get into a good college."

He grinned and Vicky fumbled and dropped her pencil. As he bent down to pick it up, he asked "You do band right? Would you mind if I listened to you practice?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Vicky nodded.

* * *

The school day passed uneventfully. If you don't include the fact that the invisible Vicky was now standing in the spotlight of a new, incredibly handsome student. She lost track of the Glares of Death she received from jealous girls. She also got one or two fist-bumps and a "Dang girl!" from Michael. Jace seemed to enjoy the attention. Jace had been mysteriously assigned all the same classes as Vicky. Very convenient. And not suspicious at all. Nope. Not even a little. He was surprisingly polite to people. He even stopped to make small talk with one of the cops that patrols the halls.

He had a chip on his shoulder, though. _Very __arrogant_. Vicky though to herself. _He's been acting like he's above everyone here_. _Well, I suppose he IS, but he doesn't have to act like it._

Band was two hours after school, so Vicky usually used this time to do homework or practice. Since Jace had asked to hear her play, she decided to practice. She opened her band locker, and pulled out her trumpet. She had named it Gabby. Don't ask why, it's a long story. She place the mouth piece to her lips and blew a couple blasts to heat up the cold metal.

She leaned back in her chair, tilting her head back. She closed her eyes and began to play. She let herself go in the music, portraying her confusion and fear into the simple piece the band instructor assigned to her. She played, and played, and played. When she finally put the trumpet down, she looked over to where Jace was sitting. His golden eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"What? I mean...wow...dang...that was... wow."

Vicky giggled. "Thanks!" She replied with a cute tilt to her head. "It's almost time for band."

Jace looked at his watch. He seemed surprised that time had gone so quickly by just listening to music.

Vicky got up to go. She felt exposed, like she had shown him too much of herself in her music. Jace quickly stood and grabbed her wrist. "Vicky, wait. Thank you. That was beautiful."

She blushed and nodded. Jace let go and stared and her retreating back as she walked to practice.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked out loud. No one was around to answer, so he trotted after his charge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Y'all! Thanks for the feedback! I love hearing from all y'all (Even those who spoke to me in person :3) As you may have noticed, I'm trying to write as much as I can. I will be going over the chapters for editing later, so bear with me. The reason I'm going so fast is I have a huge test next week, so I won't be able to write much :( So I'm making it up to y'all now. Anyway, if you all have any ideas for a some scenes you would like to see, I cater to many whims. I had someone ask for a Cafe scene, so that will be coming up. I love Cafes :)**

**Lotsa Luv! :3**

Vicky changed out of her band uniform and packed her trumpet into the locker. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the cool metal. One by one, the rowdy teens filed out of the band room and made their way home. She knew Jace was waiting for her outside, but she didn't want to see him. He had seen her in the marching band gettup. It never bothered her before, but somehow, she was actually worried about what he thought of her. She braced herself and walked out the double doors.

Speak of the Devil, Jace greeted her with a tired smile and fell into step behind her. She swung her backpack over her shoulder. Vicky toyed with the idea of ignoring him, but that didn't seem fair after all he had been forced to do for her. He didn't have to wait, he could have gone ahead and left her at some random monster's mercy.

"Nice tee-shirt." Jace commented.

"Thanks. It's my sister's, actually." Vicky and Amanda (or Mandy, if you're feeling brave enough to call her that to her face) swapped clothes all the time. A bit of a true accomplishment when your sister is five states over, but they seem to manage.

As they walked through the darkened parking lot, Vicky shivered. It was warm out, so she wasn't cold. But it was weird. Jace noticed the change come over her and looked around them. The darkness seemed to grow thicker. An awful smell filled the air. Jace drew a sparkling silver blade and drew is arm in front of his charge to protect her.

Something black slide towards them with a mix of a slither and an ooze. It drew itself together, then lunged at Vicky. She squeaked and ducked behind Jace's flashing blade. He leaped up, flying to an impossible height. Twisting in mid-air to slice the blade through where the ooze-monster's spine should be. It bled black slime. Time after time it lunged at Vicky's protector. Time after time he lunged back. It became a dance. Well, a violent dance. As soon as it had begun, the dance ended. Jace stood victorious.

He grinned savagely and wiped his blade on his pants.

"So that's why you wear black? So you can wipe your blade?" Vicky asked, still slightly shocked.

He seemed surprised at the question and looked at his pants, touching where he wiped the blade. "That makes sense. I never really thought about it."

Vicky shrugged and pulled her keys out of her pocket, stepping over the rank black puddle to get to her car. After a moment of hesitation. Jace slid into the front seat next to her. As she pulled out of the school parking lot, her phone rang.

Jace looked at her phone and announced "It's Di."

Vicky nodded. Tottally unfazed at her friends timing. "Answer it and put it on speaker, please."

Jace pressed the button and put the phone on the dash.

"Hey Di."

"OH MY GOD! VICKY ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP?" Di screeched desperately into the phone. Jace blinked in surprise.

"Goodness Di, calm down, I'm fine. Jace to care of it."

"Wait, how did Di know?" Jace asked puzzled. Vicky just shrugged. "She's like that. Omniscient or something."

"Jace, you there?" Di's voice asked.

"Yeah" the shadow hunter replied, leaning forward.

"How's she do?"

Jace grinned "She was brilliant," he winked at Vicky who blushed. "She wasn't even phased."

"That's my girl!" You could hear the smile in her voice. Vicky grinned in response, careful to keep her eyes on the road.

"So, now that I have established your safety, what are we doing tonight? It is, after all, a special occasion."

"Wait, what's so special about today?" Jace asked curiously.

"She didn't tell you? It's her B-day! Little Vicky is turning 18!"

Vicky stammered "I-I didn't want to, you know, make a big deal about it. It's no big deal, really!"

Di scoffed on the other end of the phone. "Oh Master-Body-Guard-With-a-Six-Pack, any sweet birthday ideas?"

Vicky was about to say something, but Jace interjected. "It's your 18th. You have to have some form of party." He thought for a moment. "I know a guy who party's like no other. He's a warlock though, so maybe we should avoid downworlders?"

"No way! Let's liven things up the best we can for Vicky's sake."

Jace sighed and consented (still hesitant about putting Vicky in danger), but Vicky looked terrified. Di gave a little whoop. "Yeah! Let's go party! Vick-tor, get to my house ASAP. We're picking you out an outfit!"

Vicky slumped as if she resigned herself to a fate worse than death. The would-be part pooper groaned, turned the car around and headed to Di's place.

* * *

Jace sat outside the girl's bedroom, tapping his toe against the door stopper. Twang! Twang! Twang! What was taking so long. He listened against the crack.

"Come on girl, you've got to wear something."

"Yeah, but I don't have to wear that!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's barely more than a few scraps of cloth! People could see anything! Honestly, you're supposed to be the prude, not me."

"I guess I didn't get the memo. Besides, don't you want you-know-who to notice you?"

Then came the sound of someone throwing an outfit at a certain some-one-else's face.

"Oof! Fine wear this then!"

"Now that I like!"

"Good. Wear it. Look fabulous. End of story."

Jace moved away from the boor and began fiddling with the door-stopping-thingy again. He hear shuffling, bottles opening and closing, a hair dryer, and possibly a chain saw. No biggie. Some how, by some miracle, the girls were ready in five minutes. Isabelle usually took twenty times that long. We aren't even going to mention Clary.

Di emerged from the boor and through her beaded curtain. She sang a little intro song and made jazz-hands as she presented Vicky. She wore a knee-length, layered white skirt with a small sparkly pink belt. She wore a white shirt with pink accents that came above her belly. She had on stunning high heeled sandals with silver sparkles. Silver and pink earrings brushed her shoulders. Her hair fell in tidy curls down her back. For the first time, Jace realized how truly beautiful she was. It was hard to tell before because of the loose fitting tee-shirts and baggy jeans. She was by no means a model, but he wasn't into those skinny scarecrows anyway. Vicky was soft and warm looking. She was perfect.

Di saw him staring and chuckled maliciously to her self. Jace glared at her in response. She simply raised ad eyebrow and gestured to Vicky who was still waiting for a reaction.

Jace cleared his throat "You...you look nice."

Di rolled her eyes. "_Real_ smooth Prince Charming. Come on, let's not leave the Warlock waiting."

Jace stopped in his tracks "Wait, why are _you _coming?" He asked Di.

"_Please_, like you could get away with leaving me here. I've watched out for Vicky long before you Goldie-Locks."

Vicky grabbed both their arms. "Come on. Di, can we take your mom's car?"

She nodded and pulled out her mom's keys from the drawer. "I called her earlier and explained what we were doing."

Jace gave her a look.

"Okay, so maybe I left out the part where it was at a bar and the host was a warlock. As long as I'm back at not-four-in-the-morning, she's cool with it."

Vicky and the hunter shared a brief shrug before pushing her out the door to the car. Soon they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy! So sorry I took so long! I have been mega stressed. Guess who meets Bane tonight! This was REALLY fun to write. Anywhoo, I had an idea for another story that branches off of this one. In Di's perspective. PM me what you think. I have some super special thing in mind for the girls :) Ya'll will love it! Pretty please rate and review! love ya! :3**

Jace pushed open the door of a fabulous bar and let the girls enter. I say bar, but it was part nightclub. Unlike other nightclubs Vicky may or may not have illegally entered, this one's music wasn't too loud, the smell wasn't to strong, and the room wasn't too hot. She quickly felt at ease. The music thumped loud enough that people didn't feel the need to talk, so Vicky tried to slide out of sight. No such luck.

Jace grabbed her hand and raised it high. "We have a birthday girl in the house!" He yelled over the music. The crowd cheered admiringly, some cat calls could be heard from a group of especially pale guys with a wicked glint in their eyes. Vicky blushed the color of her skirt and lowered her gaze. She spotted Di chatting amiably with a drop-dead-gorgeous man silk, leaf print vest with silver hair. Her eyes were glinting with a mischief she knew all too well. Vicky slid her warm hand from Jace's cool one and trotted after her idiot best friend, ignoring his surprised look.

Di grinned sheepishly as Vicky scooted past a group of blue-skinned kids to join her. "Vicky! Hey! this is..." she paused and waited for the guy to give his name. He didn't. "Well, yeah nice talking to you." Vicky shot in and dragged her friend away.

Di tore her arm from Vicky's iron grip. "That hurt! What's your problem?" Vicky threw up her hands. "My problem? Why do you always go after the freaks? Don't you want a normal relationship?"

Di set her jaw and let the anger show in her eyes. "Why? You know why."

Vicky looked at her shoes. "That was low, I'm sorry."

Di rolled her eyes. "If that was all it took to offend me, I wouldn't have survived this long." She insisted with a note of kindness in her voice. Vicky was forgiven. Di grabbed her hand. "Come on, it's your birthday. Let get you a dance partner." They turned about-face to find Jace. He was talking to a shaggy-looking teen.

"Jace," Di called "Vicky wants to dance with y- Ouch!" Vicky elbowed her ribs. Jace grinned and walked over with a confidant expression. He bowed formally in front of Vicky. "Shall we?" he inquired. She blushed but somehow managed to keep her cool and gave a little curtsy, taking his hand. Di giggled and Vicky stuck her tongue at her. Once they were on the dance floor, two things everyone in the room knew: 1. Vicky had mad skills. Uncultured, but free and fun. 2. Jace was a terrible dancer, but he looked like they were having fun. Two hours later, they both collapsed on chairs, faces flushed and grinning.

"That was fun!" Jace admitted breathlessly.

Vicky giggled, "You dance like an octopus. I finally found something I'm better than you at!"

Jace tilted his head, as if trying to picture exactly what an octopus looks like while dancing. But something caught his eye. "Well that's interesting."

Vicky twisted in her chair to see what he was looking at. Di was deep in conversation with a mysterious guy in a fuchsia coat and purple sparkly pants. "Who is that guy?"

"Our host. Warlock Magnus Bane. He doesn't usually take an interest in mundanes. Or humans for that matter. He has...exotic tastes."

Vicky made a face as she imagined exactly how exotic Magnus liked his dates. Di caught her eye and tugged her ear. That's the signal. Vicky stood up and sighed, smoothing her skirt. "Time to bring in the cavalry."

The hunter raised an eyebrow and followed Vicky.

Di smiled cheerfully as she saw them, pretending she hadn't summoned them. "Jace, Vicky! You two were rocking up the dance floor!"

Magnus eyed Jace coolly "Hello Shadowhunter. I thought I had seen the last of you."

Jace gave a little half-smile, "I just can't resist one of your parties, Bane."

The colorful warlock sighed tiredly, "Yes, it's a curse I have to bear. I'm too fabulous to resist." He shot a wink at Di. "And who is your companion?"

"This is Vicky." Jace answered sharply. Then he refused to elaborate when Magnus waited for him to continue. "It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria." He said as the silence became unbearable.

"Likewise, Warlock Bane." Vicky shook the man's soft, copper hand.

Bane made a clicking sound with his tongue. "So polite. Jace, where did you find this piece of work, I simply must get one of my own."

Jace snarled.

Magnus threw up his hands "Only joking! Seriously you need to get out more Goldie-Locks."

Jace glared at Di as Bane used her nick-name for him. "What? Your real name isn't nearly as much fun as my nick-names." She whispered innocently.

Di suddenly slammed her hand onto her forehead. "Vicky! OMG! What time is it?!"

Vicky pulled out her phone, "15 after midnight..." she paused and caught the desprate look in her friend's eye. "Oh no! Your mom wanted her car back! We better go! It was nice meeting you Bane!"

Bane gave a half bow, sending glitter everywhere. "Always a pleasure, Jace. And it was love to meet you Victoria. Call me, Diabella." He winked and Di waved her fingers at him.

After they got back in the car, Vicky turned to Di. " 'Diabella?' I thought your full name was Dianna? And why did you call me over? You looked you were enjoying yourself." She couldn't hide the note of disappointment in her voice. She was hoping to spend more time with Jace.

Di had a sad, faraway look on her face. "My dad texted."

"Oh. Oh Di, I'm sorry! wan't me to stay at your house?"

Di grinned with a bit of effort and her hands gripped the steering wheel. "Hey, no problem, so what if he's back early. It's cool. Besides, you're the one who need protection, right?" she winked in the rear-view mirror at Jace.

They were quiet the rest of the ride home. Di dropped them off at Vicky's house. "Ya'll have fun! Go do something crazy!"

"But it's a school night!" Vicky yelled back to Di. Too late, she drove away tires squealing. Her laughter echoing off the walls of the sleeping houses.

"I worry about that girl." Vicky muttered to herself.

She turned and marched into her house.


End file.
